


Nature's Splendor

by krose13



Category: Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: But now I'm obsessed, F/M, Fluff, Like so rare there wasn't even a tag for them, Rare Pair, Science and Spirituality, first encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krose13/pseuds/krose13
Summary: After a chance encounter, two of Mineral Town's most eccentric residents bask in nature's splendor~--Written for the Bokumono Winter Exchange 2021
Relationships: Jennifer/Trent
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bokumono Exchanges





	Nature's Splendor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ModernTsunami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernTsunami/gifts).



> My gift to ModernTsunami as part of the Bokumono Exchange! 
> 
> Trent/Jennifer was one of your pairings, and I couldn't help myself imagining what a meeting between these two might look like. Jennifer's in-game dialogue is just *chef's kiss* too perfect, and I was super eager for the opportunity to incorporate some of it, especially in comparison to Trent. I had a lot of fun with this one, so I hope you enjoy it as well! <3 
> 
> PS: ModernTsunami writes an *amazing* HM/SOS fanfic centered around Cliff called Winter's End. If you haven't already, I highly recommend giving it a read!

  
  


Winter had been brutal. 

  
  


Between sub-zero temperatures, frequent blizzards, and the seasonal illnesses that accompanied it all, Trent found himself cooped up in the clinic more often than he would have preferred. He was no stranger to the long work days that consistently bled into the nighttime. However, with his weekly nature outings on hiatus due to inclement weather, Trent was growing stir crazy. 

  
  


It was no surprise when he took the first sunny Wednesday of spring as an opportunity to return to his routine. As the mounds of snow surrounding town disappeared, Trent was eager to explore the new growth it uncovered. Most importantly, he was ready for a change in scenery, and a stroll through Mother’s Hill seemed like the perfect way to get his mind off of work. 

  
  


The crisp mountain air was a welcome reward as Trent made his way toward the south of town. The sun sparkled as it ascended into the spotless sky above, though a slight winter chill lingered, rustling through the trees’ new growth. Much to Trent’s pleasure, any other remnants of the season’s past had melted away into the soil, leaving the beginnings of blooming flowers and grasses in its place. 

  
  


Shifting his attention from work was quickly forgotten as Trent reached the lake at the base of Mother’s Hill. After spending too much time away from one of his most frequented spots, he was intent on examining the budding wild grasses framing the overgrown lakeshore. Without a supply of fresh flora, formulating his own medicine had taken a back seat during the winter season. 

  
  


He crouched down in front of a budding patch of blue grass, holding a thin curling vine across his palm. His finger traced the young leaves protruding from the sides, mentally noting its age. It would be at least another week or two before it would produce the level of cardiac glycosides suitable for extraction. Still, the smooth leaves in his hand were enough to ignite his mind with new possibilities for its use.

  
  


A new thought crossed his mind: the use of wild grasses in their early stages of growth. He knew the chemicals released by plants changed throughout the growing season and had yet to consider how these different compounds might have a medicinal application. It seemed to be worth further research. 

  
  


As his hand wrapped around the base of the stalk, Trent was surprised to hear a silvery voice from behind. 

  
  


“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

  
  


His head snapped around, looking up at the unfamiliar woman behind him. Long blonde hair, eyes like the purple grasses thriving in the summer, and a particular sense of style he’d only recognized from the city. There was no way he could have met his person before—he would have easily remembered the way she stood out from the rest of Mineral Town’s residents. 

  
  


“I... beg your pardon?” Trent asked after clearing his throat. He stood up from his spot, dusting off the earth from his knees and lab coat. 

  
  


“That grass….” the girl started again, eyes flickering down to the blue vines before settling back on Trent, “she’s not ready yet. I can feel it.” 

  
  


Trent wasn’t sure what to respond to that. He was used to Basil’s infatuation with Mineral Town’s local flora, but this girl appeared to be on a completely different level. 

  
  


“Ah. My apologies,” Trent offered, taking a step away from the lake. He was having a hard time making sense of her expression. She didn’t seem upset, but he didn’t know how to interpret that reaction. 

  
  


“Your apologies aren’t necessary,” she replied casually, looking past Trent and towards the lake. “Mother Nature only asks that you remember to respect the spirits you are uprooting.” 

  
  


“Oh. I... suppose that makes sense.” He paused, still perplexed by the increasingly unusual personality the woman exuded. When she didn’t immediately acknowledge Trent’s response, he continued, “I don’t believe we’ve met before.” 

  
  


She didn’t move her gaze from the lake’s glimmering surface to casually respond, “That’s because we haven’t.”

  
  


“Right…” his voice trailed off as he inspected the woman before him, eyes unconsciously narrowing in her direction. Trent knew he wasn’t the most sociable resident in town, but her behavior seemed odd to even him. He held his hand out in her direction, “Well, I’m Doctor Trent, the town’s—” 

  
  


“Oh, I know who _you_ are, Doctor,” she interrupted with a slight smile, returning her attention to Trent. Her eyes locked on his without acknowledging his outstretched hand. “This understanding transcends introductions.” 

  
  


“I see… Well, actually, most residents call me Trent,” he started, slowly returning his hand to his side, “but... I’m unsure if introductions have transcended _me_ … See, there’s still the case of _your_ name…” 

  
  


“Jennifer,” she replied, the same smile still resting on her lips. “It’s a pleasure.” 

  
  


Trent nodded understandingly, the lightbulb in his brain finally flicking on. He’d heard about her, this Jennifer, from patients over the last few weeks. Everybody uttering her name seemed to arrive at the same conclusion: the girl was eccentric. Trent paid no mind, though; he was no stranger to the way residents used the same adjective to describe him from time to time. He decided he’d make his own assessment. 

  
  


“What brings you up to the mountain this morning, Doctor?” Jennifer started again, pulling Trent out of his thoughts. “Do you have business up here?” 

  
  


Trent scratched at the back of his neck, his gaze moving from her inquisitive amethyst eyes to the patches of wild grasses littering the lakeshore. “Ah, well, no, but—” 

  
  


“Hmm, so your feet merely led you in this direction on their own accord,” she cut him off with her own musings, her thumb stroking the side of her chin ever so slightly. 

  
  


“Physically speaking, yes, but there are particular medicinal grasses and herbs—” 

  
  


“I see. Say no more,” Jennifer interjected again with a purpose. Trent noticed that she seemed to have a sincerity about her voice that didn’t match the strange phrases she spoke. “The aura of the mountain must have drawn you in.” 

  
  


Trent felt his brows slowly furrow as Jennifer spoke. “I… suppose you could say that. Among other things.” 

  
  


Jennifer turned back to the glassy lake, attention fixed on Mother’s Hill beyond it. “I knew there was a special energy to this mountain… something that tugs and pulls at the soul. It’s the same force that brought you here today.”

  
  


“Yes... there is indeed something special about this place,” Trent agreed, scanning the dense forest surrounding them. But _special energy_? He wasn’t too sure about that. 

  
  


“So you feel it too?” Jennifer asked without missing a beat, turning back to Trent. It appeared as if she wasn’t used to the people around town agreeing with her. The fact that the town’s doctor was indulging the same ideas other villagers would likely laugh at appeared to interest her. 

  
  


“While I’ll acknowledge that this place seems to have a certain… _atmosphere_ about it,” Trent carefully answered, still unsure of the response Jennifer expected, “I’m not sure if I can attest to feeling this _‘special energy’_ you speak of.” 

  
  


Jennifer paused for a few moments, the singing of songbirds the only sound between them. “I see,” she replied thoughtfully, sidestepping Trent and heading north towards the dirt trail. 

  
  


While Trent didn’t quite comprehend what was going on in the first place, he found himself even more confused by Jennifer than he had been initially. This unknown girl had been rambling about auras and the forest’s energy, and now she was gone just as quickly as she’d appeared. 

  
  


He shook his head, attempting to push the strange interaction to the back of his mind. Trent had to remind himself that he’d come to the hill to relax and enjoy an escape from work in the great outdoors, not to get caught up in the chattering of some mysterious girl. 

  
  


But when he heard the voice of that same mysterious girl calling “Doctor” from behind, he wasted no time turning around. 

  
  


“Well, come along,” Jennifer encouraged him with the wave of her arm, though her voice tittered on exasperation as she stood on the dirt path. 

  
  


Trent tilted his head. “I beg your pardon?”

  
  


“I find it appalling that the town’s physician has yet to open his soul to the positive energies of Mother Nature,” Jennifer complained after a heavy sigh. There was no hint of sarcasm evident in her tone, though Trent had a hard time believing she was candid. “As a stewardess to this land, I feel as if it’s my duty to ensure you’re aware of the divine energy this mountain has to offer.” 

  
  


“A... stewardess?” Trent repeated with uncertainty. “I’m actually quite familiar with the area, so I don’t believe that will be necessary, but—” 

  
  


“Come come now, Doctor,” she called before turning back to the path, ignoring his protest. “We have a lot to perceive.” 

  
  


Jennifer didn’t appear to be acting facetious in any way, though Trent couldn’t understand the motives for such an excursion. Nonetheless, his feet were moving in the same direction as hers before he even rationalized his actions. There had to be some reason Jennifer was acting the way she did, and he was now determined to get to the bottom of it. 

  
  


Trent eventually caught up to Jennifer as she glided down the steps towards Goddess Spring. Neither uttered another word during their walk, though Trent wondered why this particular spot was where she was headed. 

  
  


He’d visited the waterfall before, frequented the hot springs when he had the time, but he’d never felt any energy anomalies during these trips. Was he not aware of said energy? Or did it just not exist? The query seemed worthy of further research. 

  
  


Jennifer plopped down, effortlessly landing with crossed legs in front of Goddess Spring. Before Trent could even think about what to do next, she was patting the grass next to her, looking up at him earnestly. 

  
  


“Please, sit,” she instructed as if he hadn’t gotten the hint. “You should be able to feel it here.” 

  
  


Trent wasn’t sure what _‘it’_ entailed, but he reluctantly obliged. After settling into his grassy seat next to Jennifer, he clasped his hands together and looked around. Lush green flora, rushing waters, the buzz and chirps of newly active fauna, none of this was new to him. He was at a loss deciphering what he was meant to be observing. 

  
  


“So, precisely _what_ is it that I’m supposed to be feel—” 

  
  


His question was cut off with a “shh,” though it was harsh enough to catch Trent off guard. When he looked over at Jennifer, her eyes were closed, hands resting on her knees as she took long, deliberate breaths. 

  
  


Before Trent could even close his eyes to mirror Jennifer’s actions, she spoke again without opening her eyes, “Do you hear it? The twittering of birds... the rushing water... the whisper of the wind...” Her eyes fluttered open, and she turned to Trent with a slight curl in the corners of her lips. “These phenomena… they’re the product of Mother Nature’s radiant energy. Is that not wondrous?” 

  
  


“Mother Nature’s… radiant energy?” Trent repeated slowly. “Ah, yes, that’s all good and well, but the phenomena you describe are merely the result of conserved energy exchanges. Potential energy, kinetic energy, chemical energy, thermal energy, so on and so forth. You see, energy is not created nor destroyed, therefore—” 

  
  


“Ugh, what a dry and lifeless answer,” Jennifer lamented, shaking her head with a sigh. 

  
  


“I... apologize,” Trent chided with a raised eyebrow, “but the Law of Conservation of Energy isn’t exactly up for debate.”

  
  


Trent didn’t expect to hear a soft chuckle in response. “I do not mean to deny the verity of science… I’m well aware of these so-called laws,” Jennifer continued, staring into the rushing waterfall before them. “But... to me, there is a romantic and spiritual aspect of Mother Nature’s workings that your laws fail to encapsulate.” 

  
  


He couldn’t help but let out a matching laugh. “You sound like Carter.” 

  
  


Jennifer’s face soured, much to Trent’s surprise. It was the first time he’d seen her show any distinct negative expression. “Carter? Ugh, what a vexing man,” she scoffed, the faintest eye roll not going unnoticed by Trent. “I haven’t the slightest clue as to what he believes sometimes.”

  
  


“You wouldn’t be the only one,” Trent chuckled to himself, unsure if it was due to the likeness between Carter and Jennifer or her reaction to the observation. “Though I will admit, there are certain aspects of nature that cannot be explained by science alone. Relying on those… romantic and spiritual aspects, as you call them, can help people find relief in understanding the world around them.” 

  
  


“I see you’re starting to catch on, Doctor,” Jennifer responded with a sly smile over her shoulder. 

  
  


“Ah, really, you can call me Trent—” 

  
  


“Can you truly not feel it, though?” she asked sincerely as if Trent hadn’t said anything at all. 

  
  


When formulating a response took Trent longer than Jennifer seemed to have the patience for, she shifted back to the waterfall. “When I’m alone here… sometimes I detect a presence unlike any other I’ve felt, different from the energy I perceive by the lake. Her vibrations… the energy is on a different wavelength from humans and animals.”

  
  


“I believe what you are describing is what the locals refer to as the Harvest Goddess,” Trent offered gently, trying to find any sense of common ground. 

  
  


“Yes, the ‘Harvest Goddess’ is just one of Mother Nature’s many faces,” Jennifer mused, looking directly into the rushing water before her. “I believe that referring to her as the ‘Harvest Goddess’ reduces her to a patron of human agriculture… when in reality, her scope is much more expensive than that.” She turned back to Trent, zoning into his eyes as if she could transfer the understanding through just a look. “That love she gives, the vibrations, it's the same special energy that I speak of. I feel it in its greatest capacity in this very spot.” 

  
  


Trent was quiet for a few moments, his brain working overtime to keep up with Jennifer. “Ah, yes. I believe one’s spiritual convictions are integral to mental resilience,” Trent explained, his voice losing momentum as he realized it was likely not the response Jennifer wanted. “But… I guess upon further inspection, there _is_ an otherworldly quality to this spot.” 

  
  


“So you feel it?” Jennifer turned her torso towards Trent as she leaned her weight onto her hands. “The vibrations from the Earth?” 

  
  


“Are you... referring to an earthquake?” Trent held his hand above the grass, eventually placing it down to feel for tremors. Jennifer hadn’t sounded too concerned, but being met with stillness was reassuring. “Mineral Town doesn’t experience earthquakes very often. The closest plate boundary isn’t for another—” 

  
  


Her airy laugh cut him off. “You’re kind of funny, Doctor,” Jennifer replied, shaking her head. She flashed a smile in Trent’s direction before shifting back to the waterfall and closing her eyes. “I think we need to spend a little more time basking in nature’s splendor. Eventually, you’ll begin to feel it.” 

  
  


Trent wasn’t the most experienced in basking, but Jennifer seemed so convinced that coming up with an excuse was challenging. Before he could even inquire how one would _‘bask in nature’s splendor,’_ Jennifer returned to her meditative position, and Trent figured he would do the same. For the purpose of research, of course. 

  
  


He observed Jennifer’s posture in an attempt to replicate it. Her shoulders were relaxed, soft hands rested on her knees, and not a single line creased her face as she took deliberate breaths. He found it interesting how she remained so calm yet so committed to her convictions. The level of relaxation she’d managed to achieve in such a short time had Trent impressed and, honestly, a little envious. It seemed he could stand to learn a thing or two from his fellow eccentric. 

  
  


Trent closed his eyes, his breath attempting to replicate the same pattern and speed he’d noted from Jennifer. As he focused on inhaling and holding the breath in, the stressors from earlier in the day melted away like the forgotten snow. Releasing a deep exhale pushed the worries further from his body, relief and physical awareness taking their place. 

  
  


As he settled into his patterned breathing, he took in the sensations around him. The touch of cold, nearly wet grass below Trent grounded him in the moment. Woody terpenes melded with the smell of damp earth were almost reminiscent of the season past; the illusion only shattered when sweet floral notes of new blooms wafted through the air. The sun’s heat seemed to compete with the breeze, warming and cooling his skin in no predictable pattern. Focusing on these sensations made him feel surprisingly light. 

  
  


When a soft touch registered on his shoulder, Trent realized he was unaware of how long he’d been lost in thought. He figured it couldn’t have been too long given that the shadows around the spring hadn’t shifted significantly, but the fact that he’d been relaxed at all was a shock. He looked up to Jennifer standing above, her hand outstretched towards him. 

  
  


“I knew you’d get there eventually,” she said with a sincere smile. “Couldn’t you just feel the positive energy interweaving itself into your soul?” 

  
  


His brain raced for an answer as he took her hand out of obligation, using his other to push up from his seat. Trent wasn’t sure if it was energy entangling itself to his soul, but he couldn’t deny that he felt... something. “I... believe I’m beginning to recognize this special energy you speak so highly of.” 

  
  


“That’s a start,” Jennifer laughed to herself, eyes unwavering from their hold on Trent’s. “Our bodies only accept energy when they’re tuned to the right frequency to receive those wavelengths. You may just need a little more fine-tuning before you're ready to experience it in its entirety.” 

  
  


“Ah. I suppose you're right…” Trent said slowly, wondering how he would manage to fine-tune himself any further. “Well, Jennifer, I thank you for your time today. It was nice meeting you, but I should be getting back to the clinic.” 

  
  


“You looked like you needed the paradigm shift,” Jennifer responded before turning back towards the stairs. “I reside at the inn at night, though during the days you can find me at my tent,” she added, looking over her shoulder to motion towards the lake they’d met at earlier. “Come visit me again if your energies inspire you to do so. There’s much more I’d like to show you.” 

  
  


Trent couldn’t imagine what else she could possibly show him that he hadn’t already seen, but the statement made his heart skip a beat nonetheless. “Yes, well, I’m sure I’ll be back next week to monitor the growth of those grasses, weather permitting,” he explained, adjusting the collar of his shirt. “But... if those same energies ever inspire you to visit the clinic, I’d be happy to show you some of the natural tonics and elixirs we’ve been developing with local flora.”

  
  


Jennifer didn’t stop walking, but Trent could have sworn he heard a laugh. “Farewell, Trent,” she sang over her shoulder, on the verge of a tease. “I’m sure our tangled paths will cross again soon.” 

  
  


Trent froze as she walked away, realizing it was the first time she’d referred to him using his real name. But why now? He’d been so determined to figure her out, but every word, every action only managed to confound him more. 

  
  


He deemed the wonderings worthy of a longitudinal study. Next Wednesday, he’d promptly return to begin his research.

**Author's Note:**

> Might mess around and write a part two? hehe. Idk. I hope I was able to make you smile!
> 
> Edit: Completely forgot to mention my thanks to Practicado for letting me bounce ideas off of ya like thank you for the encouragement to write this fic!!


End file.
